This invention relates to roller track conveying apparatus for conveying cargo loads.
Of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,378, 4,750,604, 4,909,372, 4,036,345 and 4,089,399 all incorporated by reference herein.
These patents relate to roller track mechanical handling systems in which an outer elongated channel member receives an elongated inflatable air bag along the channel member length. The air bag is supplied with pressurized air to selectively inflate or deflate the bag. A second inner elongated channel member is nested within the outer channel member. A series array of rollers are rotatably secured to the inner channel member and are aligned with openings in a top plate secured over the outer channel member. The inner channel member rests on the air bag and is raised and lowered within the outer channel member as the air bag is inflated and deflated. This raises the rollers to an exposed operative position extending above the top plate to receive cargo to be displaced. When the bag is deflated, the rollers are recessed into the outer channel member below the top plate permitting the cargo to rest on the top plate of the assembly and become relatively difficult to displace and stationary due to high frictional resistance with the plate. A pressurized air line is coupled to the end track air bag to selectively pressurize and deflate the air bags.
Typically, a series of such tracks are installed end to end to form a continuous linear track. A fitting is connected to the end air bag to receive a pressurized inlet air line from a pressurized air source and also to supply pressurized air to a further air line which feeds pressurized air to the immediate longitudinally serially aligned next adjacent track via fittings coupled to each air bag. In similar fashion, a further air line feeds air to the next successive one of the series of aligned tracks.. The problem with this arrangement is that the various air lines, which are plastic hoses, are placed externally the outer channel member where the air lines tend to become damaged. For example, installation of floor screws and drilling holes in the floor during installation of a track may damage the air lines. Also, the present inventors note that the lines may abrade during use and attribute this abrasion to vibrations of the lines during transit of the vehicle carrying the track(s).
The present invention is a recognition of a solution to this problem.
A roller track conveying apparatus according to the present invention comprises an elongated outer channel member defining an outer channel and including a first bottom wall; an elongated inner channel member disposed in the outer channel and defining an inner channel, the inner channel member including a second bottom wall; a plurality of rollers rotatably secured to said inner channel member in said inner channel; a top plate secured to the outer channel member for enclosing the outer and inner channels and having a plurality of spaced openings, each opening for receiving a corresponding roller; an inflatable bag disposed between the first and second bottom walls for selectively displacing the inner channel member to cause the rollers to selectively protrude through the corresponding openings in the top plate; and an elongated third channel member secured to and along the length of the outer channel member having an air line channel for receiving, protecting and securing a pressurized air line extending along said length, the air line being adapted to selectively inflate the air bag.
In one aspect, the outer channel member includes a pair of spaced first upright side walls, said third channel member being secured to at least one of said first side walls externally said outer channel.
In another aspect, the outer channel member includes a flange extending in opposing directions outwardly from each of the outer channel side walls, the third channel member being located adjacent to at least one of said flanges.
in a further aspect, the third channel member includes a portion secured to at least one of said flanges and a portion secured to the outer channel member.
Preferably the third channel member has a portion secured to each flange on each outer side of the outer channel member and a portion secured to each of opposing outer sides of the outer channel member, said portions, flange and outer channel member cooperating to form the third channel member on each said outer sides of the outer channel member.
In a further aspect, each flange has a top wall securing channel arranged for securing the top wall to the outer channel member, the third channel member including a third channel member bottom wall forming a bottom wall of the top wall securing channel, a pair of spaced ribs extending along the outer channel member secured to the outer channel member for forming an air line receiving mouth to the air line channel of the third channel member, the ribs for releasably securing the received air line in said air line channel.
In a still further aspect, each flange has a depending outer side wall, a first rib extending inwardly toward the outer channel member from said depending outer side wall and overlying a first portion of the third channel member channel and a second rib extending outwardly toward the first rib from an outer channel member side wall and overlying a second portion of the third channel member channel, the ribs forming a mouth for receiving the air line there through into the third channel member channel and for retaining the air line in the third channel member channel.
in a still further aspect, the air bag is elongated and arranged to receive pressurized air at one end thereof from said air line, the third channel member having a mouth along the length thereof and arranged to releasably receive the air line in translation through the mouth into the third channel member channel.
Thus, according to an aspect of the present invention, the outer channel member, which has a bottom channel member wall, two upright spaced walls and two corresponding flanges which extend radially outwardly from the outer and inner channel members, has an air line conduit in each flange for selectively receiving and securing a pressurized inlet air line external the outer channel member and protected from damaging action of the inner channel member during displacement of the inner channel member and inflation and deflation of the air bag. The conduits are on each outer side of the outer channel member in the flange for selective reception of a corresponding air line adjacent to that particular conduit.